epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
THE MAW
THE MAW is a miniboss and a summon in introduced in the v2 update. It's found in a secret room in The Rapture, in the cave where the two-headed Zombie Hydra is located. It's a member of the Arcade foes. Appearance THE MAW is a grisly pair of bloodied rows of jagged canine teeth. The teeth themselves are white with a black outline, but have blood on the gums and roots of the teeth, along with a small amount on the teeth themselves. Overview As THE MAW largely relies on its obscenely high critical hit rates for heavy damage output, having on the party (such as through the Roasted Gloop or Beheaded Fallen summons, or Ragnarok in a pinch) will greatly reduce its damage output. THE MAW uses non-elemental physical attacks, aside from a attack used as a counter, but can inflict and (as well as / and Defence debuffs from the aforementioned counter). While the counterattack isn't very powerful, it has the ability to inflict a large amount of Virus stacks on harder difficulties. This is particular annoying as the Virus may spread back to THE MAW and heal it if not quickly removed. While THE MAW takes two actions each turn, the first one will always be its multi-target Sharp Tentacles attack. This means that while a Target tank can help endure the second action, the party will still be hit by Sharp Tentacles each turn. Keeping buffs and Regen on is imperative to keeping everyone alive. THE MAW becomes more damaging at ~69% and ~39% health. THE MAW's stats do not change, but Sharp Teeth and Sharp Tentacles both hit additional times as THE MAW passes these checkpoints, making them increasingly more powerful. As these become multiple times stronger at under 39% health, the player should try to capture THE MAW as soon as feasible so as to avoid taking heavy damage. THE MAW is absorbs both and , but is weak to and . It loses the Bomb weakness with More Foe Resistance on. Statistics After level 33, Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance1 = 200% |StatusStrength1 = 3x |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 300% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = 2 hits before retargeting twice, then finishes with 3 hits on the last target. Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. |Attack2 = Blood Spurt |Target2 = All |Power2 = 35 |Type2 = Magical |Element2 = Bio |Element%2 = 25% |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusStrength2 = 5x 25% |Acc2 = 150% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Only usable as a counter. Poison changed to Virus instead on Hard or Epic difficulties. Gives 3x Poison to self. |Attack3 = Sharp Teeth |Target3 = Random |Power3 = 140/6 |Type3 = Physical |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 100% |StatusStrength3 = 3x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 300% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Base spell is 3 hit, so retargeting and statuses happen on every third hit. Power increased to 210/9 when <69% HP and to 280/12 when <39% HP. Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. |Attack4 = Sharp Tentacles |Target4 = All |Power4 = 60 |Type4 = Physical |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 300% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Power increased to 90/2 when <69% HP and to 120/3 when <39% HP. }} Battle logic 1st Action * Anything → Sharp Tentacles. 2nd Action * Anything → Savage Bites (1/2), Sharp Teeth (1/2). Counter * If HP% is lower than Blood Counter → Blood Spurt. * Blood Counter starts at 80 and gets reduced by 20 (12 if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) every time THE MAW counters. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc= 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses